Naruto: False world
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: They tried to imprison him after winning at the VOTE, but he escaped before they could. Naruto, wants only to escape the reality he's trapped in by changing it. Filler with Kyuubi's power and his legacy, he sets off to do just that. Bit of movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Broken ties**

At the Valley of the End stood two figures. One in a cloak of demonic chakra and the other mutated through dark Fuin. Both using borrowed power that was destroying their bodies, which was the last thing on their mind. All they cared about was the opponent in front of them, and where their victory/defeat would lead them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Come back home, give up on the stupid goal, Orochimaru is only using you!"

"Never!" Sasuke returned. "I need this power to kill _him_!"

"Then I have no choice but to beat some sense into you." Naruto stated.

They charged their respective Jutsu and lunged with the names roaring from their throats.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The attacks clashed.

* * *

><p>"Heh, I win Teme." Naruto spoke as he carried the Uchiha. "And I didn't even need to break all your bones."<p>

Sasuke just groaned as Naruto carried him, he was in too much pain to do anything else.

The reason Naruto had won was because he hadn't held back in the last moment. Instead of scratching the Uchiha's headband like he planned(dumb move from canon), he delivered a devastating blow to him.

**"You should have killed him." **A demonic voice spoke.

_Uh, not now fox, too tired._ Naruto thought.

It was true, the fight had taken him to his limit and beyond. Now he was running on fumes just to get home. It as hard enough just to walk, let alone carry the Uchiha on his back.

**"I can give you enough chakra to finish the job."** Kyuubi spoke. **"Just grab your kunai..."**

Naruto tuned the Tailed Beast out, he just wanted to get home.

_Home._ He thought amusingly. He had just completed the mission to retrieve Sasuke. Now the villagers had no choice but to acknowledge him.

He was brought from his musing by the sight of Kakashi appearing.

"Sensei..." Was all he got out before he collapsed.

* * *

><p>When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in the hospital.<p>

_Ugh, I hate this place._ He thought bitterly.

Even with Tsunade running the place it was still terrible. No one was allowed to do anything _strenuous_, so there goes a good chunk of fun. The doctors were terrible to him when the Hokage wasn't around. Only she and Shizune were truly dedicated to healing him. The worse part of all, they wouldn't sell ramen!

_And the needles._ He shuddered. _Give me a kunai any day._

On the bright side, he never had to stay for more than day before he was completely healed. It was one of the traits he had as a host, the Kyuubi was able to bring him into top condition in that time. And a excuse for the Doctors to do less than adequate work.

He was brought from his musing when the doors opened to allow his guests inside.

There stood his teammate and crush, Sakura. Behind her was their Sensei, Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Why have you called this meeting?" Tsunade asked annoyed.<em> These never ends well.<em>

In front of her stood the Konaha council, comprised of a Civilian and Shinobi half. The Shinobi half were the Clan heads of the prestigious ninja families. The civilians were just merchants and land owners. Then there was the advisers, the former teammates of the Third Hokage.

She never cared for the Council's existence. While the Shinobi half was usually neutral in most cases, minus Clan affairs, they too could give her a migraine. It was the Civilian council that she truly despised. They weren't subtle in their wants and demands, especially concerning Naruto, they outright hated the boy and made that known.

"We called this meeting to discuss the punishment of Naruto Uzumaki." Someone answered.

See.

"Naruto!?" Tsunade asked in outrage. "If anyone should be punished, it should be the Uchiha!"

"We realize that his actions were...questionable." Someone began.

"Questionable!" Tsunade snapped. "He abandoned the village for _Orochimaru_, an enemy of the village, for his own quest for revenge! His actions put three Genin in critical condition!"

"We believe that he was pushed to this from the de-Uzumaki boy." The councilor spoke. "As well as the curse mark influencing him."

"The child is unstable, just look at what he did to his teammate."

"A teammate that tried to kill him!" Tsunade snapped.

"Even without training, he's been able to defeat an Uchiha prodigy!"

"Naruto Uzumaki himself is above that of a prodigy." Tsunade stated proudly. "This village would know if it gave him some decent training."

"Are you implying that our village is in anyway lacking?"

"When a student is purposely sabotaged, then yes." Tsunade answers.

"What proof do you have that he has any skill?"

"Other than your own comment?" She snorted. "He defeated a Hyuuga prodigy, mastered the Fourth's prized Rasengan in less than a month and the Shadow clones in less than a few hours."

"That _proves_ he's a danger!" Some one shouted. "He has been showing a dangerous growth rate in power."

Many of the councilors on the civilian half began nodding in agreement.

"You mean he's making a _remarkable_ growth rate in power." Tsunade corrected. "And the only person he's a danger to is his enemy, which is most of you." She declares. "I read up on his history, his _medical_ history."

"What of it?" One of the councilmen spoke.

Though he asked in a calm manner, he, as well as the council, were beginning to become nervous.

"Beatings to the point of near death." She read _too_ calmly. "He's been beaten, stabbed, poisoned, burned, blown up, the list just goes on!" She glared at the council. "Care to explain that."

It wasn't a question.

"We did what was necessary to ensure that he knew his place!"

"Right, attacking the host of the most powerful mass of chakra." She sighed. "You all are fools."

_I don't know how my predecessors dealt with this._ She thought.

"You have no right to judge us." A bandaged man spoke. "You who ran away to drink and gamble."

_Danzo._ She sneered. "Yes I...ran." She admitted. "And look who brought me back, the same person who brought back the Uchiha. You going to punish him for that too?"

"We aren't here to discuss the boys past!" One of the elders spoke. "It's his future."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto greeted. "Told you I'd bring him back!"<p>

The remainder of Naruto's team didn't say anything.

Sakura walked forward and slapped Naruto across the face hard enough to leave a red print. The blond was stunned at his pink haired crush's action. All the while his Sensei stood there and watched in silence.

_What's going on?_ He thought.

"How could you?!" Sakura screamed. "How could you hurt Sasuke-Kun!?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked in shock, which turned into rage. "That's what this is about!"

"Naruto, you used extreme and unnecessary violence against your teammate." Kakashi stated. "Did you not hear my lessons?"

"I guess I _didn't_, seeing as you never taught us anything useful since _Wave_!" Naruto snapped. "Which we had to learn during an _A-_Rank mission! Even then, it as something we should have learned a week after graduating."

"It was the first thing I taught you." Kakashi stated as he glared at the blond. "You would have learned more if you wer-"

"If you where half as good as Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cut in. _Though he could never even get _that_ good. Cha!_

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto stated, cuting Kakashi and Sakura off. "Yet you seem fine _abandoning_ one student in favor of another to teach him an _assassination_ technique!" Naruto grabbed his chest. "A technique he seemed pretty skilled with it when he shoved it through my _chest_!"

"I did what was necessary for Sasuke's progress." Kakashi stated as if it where all he needed to say.

"Huh, well you must have halved assed that as well." Naruto stated.

"Don't talk down about Sasuke-Kun, he's better than you'll ever be!" Sakura shouted. "You're just jealous that he's better than you'll ever be!"

"Yet, here I am after bringing him back on _your_ request." Naruto spoke as he got out of bed. "Just like when I beat Gaara to save you, it's my fault and the Uchiha get's the glory."

"You lie, everyone knows Sasuke beat the freak Gaara!" Sakura screeched.

"Really, then ask Gaara yourself." Naruto spoke as he left. "I'm tired of talking to scum."

_Maybe I should have listened to the Kyuubi's advice._ Naruto thought darkly. _And killed the Uchiha._

* * *

><p>"So we are at a stalemate." Tsunade spoke.<p>

"We cannot execute the boy, nor will you be satisfied with mere banishment."

"But he must be punished!" A civilian shouted.

"For what reason?!" Tsunade asked in exasperation.

"...Imprisonment." Someone spoke.

All in the council room turned to see the speaker, it was Shikaku Nara. Shikamaru's father and head of the Nara Clan. Though he was usually as lazy and unmotivated as the rest of his clan, the Nara's genius was always respected. For him to speak up when he usually slept was reason enough to listen.

"Go on." Danzo urged.

"We can't execute him without risking the fox being freed." He explained. "And banishment would leave him open to the Akatsuki, or an enemy village to manipulate and use against us. So have him restrained where we can keep an eye on him."

Everything he said was short and sound, just like a Nara.

_Damnit!_ Tsunade mentally screamed. _The one time the Nara gives his input, it's _against_ Naruto! _She sighed as she calmed herself. _Well, it will keep him close and give me time to get around the council._

"Then it's decided?" Someone asked.

All eyes turned to her for the final decision, as if it mattered at this point. He was right and everyone knew it.

"Fine." She conceded.

"Then he will be placed in Hozukijo."

"The Blood Prison?!" Tsunade asked in outrage.

Hozukijo, also known as the Blood Prison, was both the greatest and worse prison of them all. It housed the worse criminals from all over the Elemental countries. From traitors to those that disobeyed orders. It was supported by all five of the great villages, one of the few things they could cooperate on.

"Where else can he go?" Nara asked. "A prison here is a death sentence."

"Explain." Tsunade ordered.

"Many of the prisoners here are well aware of the Kyuubi incident, some even have some resentment towards Naruto for it." He spoke. "How many of them were imprisoned because of those assaults you mentioned? Too many." He answered. "Some may even try to finish the job."

"They'd be a hero if they did!" Someone stated.

"With a lot of the villagers having that kind of thought, many would try and kill him for a get out of jail free card." Tsunade mumbled in understanding. "While the people in Hozukijo have no ties to him."

"Exactly."

_Damn you Nara's and your brains!_ Tsunade mentally cursed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Naruto had been eating a nice big bowl of ramen. It was the only thing that seemed to calm his nerves after such an ordeal. His teammate had betrayed the villages, then he had to fight with everything he had to save him. When he returned, he was met with traitorous teammates! He could expect it from the villagers, but from Sakura and Kakashi!<p>

He would be needing another bowl.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to see Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

"Hey granny!" He greeted. "Here to finally promote me for a job well done?"

He saw her tense and frown, she was struggling to keep a professional face.

It was then that he noticed the people that were with her. A bunch of Rookie Twelves parents and relatives, from his memory, they made up the Shinobi part of the Council. That meant that the others where the Civilian half. Beside the Hokage where some of the old people he remember seeing around the Third. The village Elders that made up the Hokage's advisers.

More people where beginning to gather.

"What's going on granny?" He asked nervously.

"Naruto Uzumaki." One of the civilians began. "By order of the Council and agreed upon by the Hokage, you are under arrest!"

As the words left the civilians mouth, a squad of ANBU appeared and surrounded the blond.

"T-this is some kind of joke right, a prank on me?" He asked desperately, but saw no humor in Tsunade's eyes. "On what charges!?"

"Because of the mission." She answered sadly.

"But I completed the mission and brought the Teme back!" He shouted.

"Watch your mouth de-boy!"

Now the pieces where starting to fall into place for the young blond. This wasn't about him, this was just another way for the council to screw him over because if their ignorance.

"I see." Naruto spoke calmly.

Everyone present noticed the blond's shift in personality. He wasn't the blond goof-ball that they were all accustomed to. This Naruto had an air about him that made them nervous.

"So, who else will be joining me in prison?" He asked a little _too_ calmly.

"What do you mean?" Danzo asked.

"Well, it _was_ Shikamaru that led the mission to begin with." Naruto answered coolly. "Isn't it the squad leader's responsibility to make sure the mission is a success? Or how about the Uchiha, the one he started this whole fiasco." No one answered so he continued. "Or how about we get down to the real reason this is happening."

"What do you mean?" One of the Elders asked.

"This isn't about the mission, after all, I completed it." He spoke. "I even managed to bring the traitor back alive." He added. _When I could and _should_ have killed him._

"Don't make jokes boy!" Homaru snapped.

"They're finally getting rid of the demon." Someone stated. "Good riddance."

"It's his fault Uchiha-Sama ran away." Another added.

Soon the villagers where were joining in. They were getting their hatred going for the blond, soon they would be calling for blood, his blood.

"THAT IS WHAT I HATE THE _MOST_ ABOUT THIS VILLAGE!" Naruto shouted loud enough to silence the village, he was finally losing his cool. "The arrogance of the so called greatest village! You care more about your own petty hatred over the actions of a good ninja!" He spat the last part before losing a bit of his flame. "I did my duty, for my village and for my nindo, but that means nothing to you all."

"Naruto." Tsunade whispered.

"It doesn't matter how you feel." Danzo spoke. "The Council has decided and the Hokage has agreed, your fate is set."

"Fate huh?" He spoke. "Neji must be rubbing off on me because I believe I might be fated to hate the Hokages." He stated for all to hear. "I hate the First for thinking he had the right to give the Tailed Beast away to villages as if they were objects." He shouted. "I hate the Second for giving arrogant people such as you Councilmen an _ounce_ of power! The Third for simply rolling over and doing nothing as I lived in this hell called home! And most of all, the Fourth, for sealing the fox inside me!"

As Naruto spoke, he began seeping out red chakra that shrouded him, almost like a flame. His eyes became fox-like and glowed a crimson red. His nails turned into claws as his canines elongated.

People were starting to panic.

Tsunade knew that she no choice of getting Naruto to go quietly, as if it were an option to begin with. She gave a subtle nod of her head towards one of the ANBU.

_Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands_

From the ground burst several wooden pillars that distracted Naruto. He never noticed the ANBU make a kanji on his palm, but he noticed as he placed it on Naruto's chest.

The chakra began to rapidly decrease.

"W-What's happening?" He asked as he began feeling exhausted.

"It's an ability of the Mokuton or Wood-style." Tsunade explained. "It allows for the user to suppress demonic chakra, even the Kyuubi's."

"Tsunade...Tsunade Senju!" Naruto spoke tired but coldly. "Do you know how much I despise you?! For all your great strength and power, why would you subjugate yourself to these assholes?!"

"The Council..." She sighs. "Even now, their existence helps keep a certain...balance to the village.

"That's the answer of a weak _coward_, nothing more than an icon!" Naruto retaliated. "You're the _Hokage_! _You_ decide the fate of the village, not them! Your word is law!"

"Then I'd just be a tyrant." She whispered. "Not fit for Hokage. Not the leader you brought back for this village."

As she explained, he began drifting out, once she finished, all went black.

* * *

><p>Tsunade watched sadly as Naruto collapsed inside of the wooden prison. They placed a Seal onto it so that Naruto wouldn't have access to Kyuubi's chakra.<p>

The escorts made their way out of the village to the Blood Prison.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Naruto came through around sometime near sundown.<p>

"Uh, where am I?" He asked.

"Silence demon." One of the escorts ordered.

_Great, my guards are demon haters._ He thought.

Naruto then remembered where they were taking him, the Blood Prison. He wasn't going to take that lying down. But he was dealing with two ANBU level Shinobi, there was no way he could beat them in a fight. But if he could get free, he could escape, he had plenty of experience outrunning them.

_You there fox?_ He asked, but was met with silence. _Fox?_

He felt like smacking himself when he remembered the words Tsunade spoke to him. 'Suppress demonic chakra' was bad news since the Kyuubi was nothing but demonic chakra, it meant he was on his own.

_Need to be smart._ He thought. _Without demonic ch...ah, I feel like an idiot!_

"What's so funny?" One of the guards asked when they noticed his smile.

"These bars." He answered. "They can't hold me!"

"They can hold back all of the demonic chakra you can muster!" The guard declared.

"Exactly!" Naruto agreed. "But you all forgot one thing."

"And what would that be?" The ANBU asked.

Naruto smirked as he bit his thumb. "I have regular chakra too."

_Summoning Jutsu_

Naruto had summoned a toad. Not as large as Gamabunta or as small as Gamakichi. It was just large enough to burst through the wooden cage that held Naruto.

Not wasting time, Naruto formed a seal that we're all familiar with.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

He summoned over a dozen versions of himself with his remaining chakra. Each Naruto took off in a different direction, away from the ANBU and Konaha.

* * *

><p>The ANBU returned to their village with their heads low.<p>

They had tried finding Naruto, but that was simply for appearances. Everyone knew there would be no finding that boy. They had never been able to catch him in the past and he had only gotten better. When he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

So they went to the Council.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"He escaped." The ANBU answered.

"We can tell that, how!?" A Civilian councilman asked. "You're ANBU, the elite!"

"Though Kyuubi's chakra had been suppressed, we...never did so for his regular chakra." The ANBU explained. "He summoned a toad and broke free before making clones to scatter."

"Then we have to send more ANBU after him!" Someone shouted.

"Don't bother." A new voice stated.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade greeted.

"You can fetch the boy." One of the Elders stated.

"I can't, he cut his ties with the Toads." The Sanin stated sadly.

"Then what can be done?" Someone stated as if they didn't care. "Mark him as a rogue and let someone else finish him off, it'll be a miracle if he could survive a week on his own." He joked. "He _was_ he dead last."

"Let me put this into words you can all understand!" Tsunade snapped. "Naruto is out there with no ties to us and the world to hide in. The only home he has ever known was a hell and now he was turned from it."

"But he has nothing!"

"He has three mountains of gold around his neck and access to Kyuubi." Jiraiya continued. "That's more than he's ever had while stuck in this village, and look at how far he got."

It was finally starting to dawn on them the size of the threat.

"So let me get this straight." One of the Councilmen started. "That boy is out there, he has all that money. He as powerful as the Kyuubi. And he's mad at us."

* * *

><p>Naruto was tired and angry.<p>

And hurt.

He had no one he could turn to. Sure, there were those he had helped, like Wave and Snow country, but he didn't want to burden them. Eventually Konaha would come knocking on their doors. No reason to give them his troubles.

He even gave up his contract with the Toads to keep Konaha off his trail.

He was basically alone.

**"You're not alone."** A voice from inside stated. **"You have me."**

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**1) Usually Naruto just rolls over and cry/fake smile as takes his undeserved punishment before banishment. Not with me!**

**2)This is**** a pairing with Kyuubi. Sorry for those that voted for Tsunade, I had just forgotten to take this off.**

**3) ****This is my first banishment fic.**

**4)**** OH GOD, IT'S OVER! NARUTO(manga) IS OVER! HOW MANY YEARS HAS THAT MANGA ENTERTAINED US?-A tear shed for all that has ended. Some of them have aged horribly. And the new generation. _Shudder. _As long as they don't try a spin off with the new generation, I guess it can go out in peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Legacy**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since his banishment from Konoha. To say it had been interesting was an understatement.<p>

_Let's see, where to begin?_

* * *

><p>He had went to a small village and found them to be...different. They didn't glare at him as if he was a monster or try to hurt him for no reason. In fact, most of them were kind.<p>

There was one thing that still bothered him, it was the last thing the fox had said to him. The 'You still have me bit', it through him off. He had no idea what to make of it, was it a joke, a simple statement, or more? Since then Kyuubi had been silent.

He hadn't gone too far from the village since his escape, he stayed in a certain range. Usually it would be dangerous to be so close to the enemy, but Naruto had learned a few tricks when hiding from ANBU.

They always assumed you've moved as far and as fast as you could. They never expect you to visit a place they'd chased you from, meaning they never check twice.

In simple terms, Naruto was safest in a small village closer to the enemy than further.

He decided to use his time wisely.

He found a small clearing no one seemed to visit and entered a meditative position. He had always been able to meet the Nine tails when he was in danger. Why wouldn't he be able to do so through concentration?

_Fox._ Naruto thought.

Then he felt water rising around him. Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a sewer. In front of him was a giant cage that held the Nine Tailed demon fox.

He had made it.

Kyuubi opened one eye to look at the blond boy before him. Though it wasn't the usual glare that Naruto had grown accustomed to. It was just...a look.

"When I escaped and thought I had nothing." He began. "What are you going on about?"

**"You have me."** The Kyuubi answered. "**As you always have."**

"You!?" Naruto asked in outrage. "You're almost as bad as the villagers!"

**"Don't put me in the same category as those vermin!"** The fox roared. **"My hatred is apart of my very nature! Their hatred is from ignorance!"**

"Then what about all that 'going to kill you' and 'tear you to shreds' moments?" Naruto asked

**"You are what keeps me imprisoned, as you have all your life."** Kyuubi answered. "**Would you be happy about that in my position?"**

"...I didn't have a choice." Naruto answered quietly.

**"Neither did I."** The fox stated.

The giant fox and boy sat in silence for a moment. Both in the opposite, but similar predicament.

"Why are you acting this way...almost nice?" Naruto asked.

**"You're finally earning my respect."** The fox answered. "**And you've dropped that foolish mask."**

"So you knew about that?" Naruto asked, not surprised.

**"I've been with you since your birth."** The fox answered. "**There is very little about you I don't know."**

That statement was more than a little unnerving, but it didn't bother Naruto. There was no reason for it, it was true.

The Kyuubi had been there to heal his wounds when he did and didn't need it. Giving Naruto power in times of need. Helping Naruto defend himself and keep his word.

As these thoughts flew through his mind, he couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't his happy-go lucky laugh, or even his cold and empty one. It was...bittersweet.

**"What's so funny?"**

"The _evil _nine-tailed fox demon that everyone both hate and fears." He began. "Has been more help to me than nearly anyone in that village."

The fox snorted in agreement. His first Sensei had decided to spend more time focused on the Uchiha, letting the others fend for themselves. And the pink one did poorly at that. The Toad had did a slightly better job, but he spent more time peeping than actually teaching. He gave a single instruction and left the boy to his own devices. The Third and Fourth Hokage had placed too much faith in the villagers, leaving Naruto to suffer the consequences.

He couldn't be too angry, there were a few decent people in the village. One's he would miss.

**"What will you do now, seek revenge?"** Kyuubi asked.

"...No." Naruto answered after a moment of thought. "I don't want to end up like Sasuke-Teme. Besides, I'm free of that village now!"

**"They won't just let you go."**

It was true. Naruto was capable of escaping and hiding from ANBU level Shinobi, but it couldn't last forever. Maybe they's get a Sensor ninja or a tracker he couldn't lose. Either way, they would be after them for years and only growing more persistent.

It was why he hadn't gone to one of the places he had saved. He knew that he would be heralded a hero, but the risks of Konoha was too great. He didn't want to burden them with his troubles.

"We can fight them."

**"My power is doing just as much damage to your body as good."** Kyuubi informed. "**Using it too much will either kill you, or leave you vulnerable to the enemy."**

"Well, what do you propose?" Naruto asked annoyed.

If he had been inside his mind, he would have seen the giant fox gain a giant smirk.

**"You earned my respect, how would you like to earn my power?"** Kyuubi asked.

* * *

><p>Danzo was in a bit of a foul mood.<p>

It had been nearly a day, a _day_ since Naruto had escaped while being taken to prison. The news about it traveled fast. _Too fast!_

As soon as Konoha had found out about it, they started celebrated. Many cheering that the demon was finally gone and the Uchiha was with them.

Gaara had not liked the info at all. He had nearly lost all control and unleashed the One Tailed demon, he knew the Sand Shinobi wished he had. Instead, he promised to do something more damaging in the long run.

He would contact all those helped by the blond in their time of need. From Wave country to the Hidden Waterfall village to Land of Snow/Spring. Those who still stand only thanks to the blond. They too would not take the information well.

Immediately, they would cut all ties with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That meant no trading and no assistance in times of need, even war. Danzo was sure some would show outright hostility towards the Leaf village.

_This is why Shinobi shouldn't lead with their hearts._ He thinks.

It made them weak. It made them hesitate, which leads to either indecision or wasting too much time. It distracted them during loss and clouded their judgement. It made them a liability.

"ROOT." He called.

A group of blank masked Shinobi with the kanji root carved in appeared before him. His own Shinobi, the pinnacle of what it means to be a ninja.

Emotionless. Decisive. Like a well oiled machine. And they were loyal only to him.

"Yes Danzo-Sama."

"Retrieve the Kyuubi host at all cost." He ordered. "Don't return until you do."

"Yes Danzo-Sama."

He knew that the child was close. He had his ROOT study the child's method of hiding since he was a boy. The ROOT leader had to admit he was...impressed by the method, but not shocked.

_After all._ He thought. _A wounded fox would prefer familiar territory._

It didn't hurt that he had one of the few sensors in the whole village under his command.

* * *

><p>"Earn your power?" Naruto asked confused, but interested. "I can already use your power."<p>

**"You use what I _allow_."** Kyuubi stated firmly **"Minuscule as it is."**

_Minuscule?!_ Naruto thought.

On the bridge in Wave Country, Naruto had his first sample of Kyuubi's power. It was more than either Kakashi or Zabuza possessed, as they themselves stated, both were powerful A-rank Shinobi. In the Valley, the power he had was _at least_ twice as great. He had equal if not greater power than a Kage, minus the skill of course. (No reason to be arrogant.)

To say that was minuscule.

**"It seem's you're beginning to understand."** Kyuubi smirked.

It wasn't arrogance, but a simple fact. The fox was the most powerful source of chakra in the world. Even the other Tailed Beast were weak in comparison. (He did fight 2-7 with half of his power sealed in Minato.)

"So what are you offering?" Naruto asked.

**"Power, my power."** The fox answered.

"You just said it was killing me." Naruto stated. _How dumb does this fox think I am?_

**"What I'm offering is me as your partner."** The fox explained. **"No more host and demon."**

"In exchange for what?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "You wouldn't just give this to me for free."

**"Freedom."**

And there it was, the words he had been expecting.

"Not happening." Naruto spoke. "I don't intend to..."

**"I don't mean now."** The fox began, cutting him off. **"Just after you die."**

That raised an eye brow on the blond.

"What do you mean?"

**"Now that you have no affiliations to that pitiful village, what do you think happens to me after you die?"** Kyuubi asked. **"There's no one to reseal me either."**

"You...go free.

**"Exactly."**

"Then what?" Naruto asked. "You go and kill everyone in Konoha for revenge?"

**"Don't mock me! I have better things to do than spend my time on that village."** Kyuubi growled. **"I was around before it existed, I will be around after it falls. I don't care about the affairs of you humans."**

"Then why attack it in the first place?!" Naruto asked hotly.

That caused the fox to give pause and Naruto noticed a slight fidget.

**"I was being controlled...by a Genjutsu."** Kyuubi answered uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed.

If the fox had expected Naruto to laugh or mock it, then there was the surprise.

"Sorry."

**"What?"**

"I said sorry, for how I acted." Naruto explain. "I was thinking like those villagers, thinking you were a demon focused on nothing but destruction."

The Kyuubi was taken back by Naruto's statement. Usually people feared the fox because of what it was. Others just wanted to control it like a weapon. Yet, here was a child...different from the rest

**"...I am not a demon."** Kyuubi spoke. **"I am a giant mass of sentient chakra."**

"Interesting." Naruto mumbled.

**"So what now?"** Kyuubi asked.

"What do you mean?"

**"I won't lie to you, we're in a bit of a pickle."** Kyuubi admitted. **"There are people out there, powerful people. They're doing something that could change the world, for the worse."**

"But you're the Kyuubi." Naruto states. "Can't you beat them with a swing of your tail or crush them under your claws?"

**"It's not that simple."** The fox stated. **"These people have powers, skills. Things that make them dangerous to any and all."**

"But still..."

Naruto was finding it hard to believe someone could beat the Kyuubi. Even the Fourth Hokage couldn't do that. He had to seal away the fox after summoning the Shinigami.

**"Tell me kit and be honest."** The fox spoke. **"If I gave you chakra equal to a kage, do you think you could beat one in a one-on-one?"**

"Well...no." He admitted. "They have a ton of special Jutsu and..."

Now it dawned on him. Kyuubi may have had power, but apparently that was all there was. No fancy Jutsu or special, secret abilities.

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked. "About these people?"

**"Just because I am sealed in you does not mean I am unaware of the outside world. We even ran into to of them when we searched for that new Hokage."** The fox reminded. **"As well, I faced one years ago."**

"What exactly are they after?"

**"I have a few theories, but none of them are pleasant."** Kyuubi answered, but refused to elaborate.

"...How would I gain this power?" Naruto asked.

**"You must head to the-something's wrong!"** Kyuubi spoke hastily.

Before Naruto could speak, he was ejected from his mind-scape. He was back in the clearing, but there was on key difference. He had company.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Naruto felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He looked up to see a ROOT and a few more some feet away. He counted nine of them in total, it was almost funny.

_What's going on?_ Naruto asked.

**"I don't sense any emotions from them."** Kyuubi warned.

"You will come with us." The one that held him spoke.

Naruto knew of ROOT. They had been a small problem when he was a child, but the Third always kept them at bay. Once he passed, Naruto was always in the company of either Jiraiya or Tsunade.

**"Naruto, this fight is too much for you!"** Kyuubi roared.

_Then give me some chakra to fight!_

**"If I do that, then the village will know where to find you!"** Kyuubi stated.

_Then what?!_

Naruto was desperate, if Kyuubi had an idea then he was all ears.

Everything went out of focus for a moment as Naruto found himself back in the seal.

There was Kyuubi in front of him, with his claws into a fist, extended towards him.

**"Switch places with me."** Kyuubi ordered.

"Wha-No!" Naruto retorted.

**"This is no time for games!"** Kyuubi roared. **"These people are too much for you and they'll take us back! Odds are you'll be even worse off!"**

"...How do I know you'll give me my body back?" Naruto asked.

**"Just my word."** It was all the fox _could_ give. **"Partner."**

Naruto brought his fist up to meet the Kyuubi's.

The fox's influence began changing the boy's body. The blonds nails became claws and teeth into fangs. His hair became wilder as his eyes slanted into a fox like pair. Kyuubi's eyes snapped snapped open in Naruto's body.

It grabbed the one who had held Naruto in place by the wrist. With a flick of the arm, Kyuubi snapped his arm and tossed him into one of his comrades.

Each of the ROOT Shinobi too an offensive stance, preparing to fight what they _thought_ was Naruto.

**_This body is too weak, it can't handle much of my power._** Kyuubi thought. **_But it'll be enough to finish off these humans._**

The first drew a tanto on the Kyuubi and moved in with a downward slash. Kyuubi raised Naruto's arm, just under the hand on the ROOT Ninja, stopping the attack. With the free arm, he punched the ninja in the face and with a second, he knocked him to the ground. Grabbing the fallen tanto, he impaled it into the ROOT's heart.

One came from the side, intending to catch Kyuubi by surprise. With a quick back step, the blow was avoided along with the second and third. The fourth, Kyuubi moved Naruto's arm in, similar to a half-one armed hug, both blocking and catching it. Bending the ROOT down, he brought the knee up and shattered both the mask and nose. Stunned, the ROOT was vulnerable to the fist that brought him down.

Another attempted blind-siding the Nine-tails, only for it to do a backwards spin kick, knocking him to the ground. The fox brought down Naruto's foot, crushing his throat.

One charged Kyuubi head on, the fox side-stepped and brought a foot down onto the side of his knee, shattering it. Kyuubi pulled his head back, the fox punched the Shinobi's nose, sending a bone into his brain. Killing him.

Seeing that a one on one approach wasn't working, three charged forward from both sides, two from the back and one head on. Rearing Naruto's head back, Kyuubi let loose a chakra filled roared, sending the duo back into their comrade. The second attacker paused out of caution, leaving himself open to a chakra powered uppercut that decapitated him. The first to recover from the roar charged with a spin kick only for Kyuubi to raise n arm, blocking it. With a clear shot, Kyuubi punched the ROOT in his testicles, bringing him to his knees. With a quick side-step, Kyuubi was behind him and held him in a headlock. One twist of the arm and the ROOT's neck broke. The fox spun around and impaled his claws into the ROOT that has been sneaking up on him from behind and removed a...lung.

**_Two left._** Kyuubi thought.

The one with the broken arm from before and one ROOT that had stayed back.

They charged as one. The one with the good arm brought his tanto out for a side-ward slash, Kyuubi blocked as he did the first. The ROOT took this moment and attacked with his free hand, Kyuubi blocked this. Kicking the ROOT away, Kyuubi grabbed the one that had been inching from behind by the neck. Moving him in front as a shield, the fox avoided the tanto. Kicking the now dead body into the only living ROOT, knocking him down, Kyuubi left him vulnerable.

"I left you alive for a reason, to deliver a message." The Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's voice. "What you saw here, I want you to tell them."

Not waiting for a reply of any kind, Kyuubi took off.

* * *

><p>"Wow, where'd you learn to fight like that?!" Naruto asked in excitement.<p>

Kyuubi had taken Naruto to a place where his body could recover in peace after expending so much energy. It had taken a bit of a toll on the blond's body, but not his mind.

**"I picked up a few things from my previous hosts."** Kyuubi answered proudly.

"Previ-You had other containers?!" Naruto asked in shock.

**"Yes, Mito Uzumaki was the first and Kushina Uzumaki before you."** Kyuubi answered.

This was major news to Naruto. Not only was he not Kyuubi's first hist, but the previous ones were both Uzumakis! He had thought he was the only one!

"What were they like?!" Naruto asked in excitement. "Where they strong kunoichi? Did they have any special skill?"

**"They were..."** Kyuubi paused mid-statement and began thinking. **"Yes, actually that could...Yes."**

"Fox?" Naruto asked.

**"Do you trust me?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

The fox recoiled for a moment at Naruto's sudden answer. He had expected at least a moment of hesitation if not an outright no. Yet the boy answered so quickly and with dedication.

"**Then I shall help you obtain your legacy.**"

* * *

><p>In an undisclosed location we find nine shadowed figure.<p>

"It seems that the Kyuubi host has been banished but escaped."

"Do we know his location?"

"Not yet-**But we will find him.**"

"See to it that you do."

One by one, the shadowed figures blinked from existence until there was only one left. A spiky haired figure with eyes like ripples in a pond.

From the darkness stepped another figure. His face covered in a mask that spiraled into a single eye hole that revealed a Sharingan.

"So he is free." The masked figure spoke. "Just as I planned."

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

** I am sorry to tell you all that their is no decided pairing. For those who don't know, the vote from last chap was closed. Tsunade wasn't even meant to be an option.-My bad.**

**I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I felt doing so would stretch it.**


End file.
